You Got What I Need
by McCardioGoddess
Summary: Cristina continues to live her life in Zurich with a secret that only her person, Meredith, knew. A secret that OWEN has to know.
1. Somebody That I Used To Know

**AN: It's SHORT yet it's something I have in mind and in my NOTES for a very long time. Let me know if I should continue. CROWEN FOREVER!**

* * *

It was their routine face time every three months. The both of them were excited to know something different about their separate lives. As Cristina waits, she was reviewing some papers for her hospital.

Then... Meredith's face appeared. She pressed "accept" and quickly changed her expression into a huge smile.

"Meredith!" She exclaimed. "Cristina." She replied with a mild expression.

"What's going on? You look like you're about to tell some bad news to me."

"Well, it's not exactly bad news... I think?"

"Well then, what is it?"

"Okay, a lot of things happened and I tried to hold it because it was going too fast..."

"Just spit it!"

"Owen and..."

"What happened to Owen?"

"Ow- Owen and Amelia got married."

"Oh." From Cristina's standing position, she sat down, unable to process the information.

"Cristina?-"

She interrupted her quickly. "Good for him. That's what I wanted for him." She was looking at the tiny person in the crib.

"Okay. Well, listen-" Cristina interrupted Meredith again while walking towards the crib.

"Mer, I have to go. I have an emergency sugery. Let's try again tomorrow. Okay?" She smiled at Meredith while holding the little baby's hand.

"Okay. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." She clicked end.

The screen turned pitch black and her eyes went to the little baby. She soothed her back and the baby let out a coo.

She whispered... "This is all my fault. I was afraid of something that I shouldn't even worry about. But it's okay. We'll be okay."


	2. Not In That Way

**AN: I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Please do excuse my grammar. Sometimes I forget to check if the paragraph tenses are aligned or any mishaps. I'm trying my best to bring good story as I can. Also, I really want to keep Cristina true to her character as much as possible. Because sometimes, there are fanfictions that shifts her personality and makes me cringe that Cristina could 'say' or 'do' something like that. Plus, this update was supposed to be three days ago but I was out for an important matter without my laptop. R &R**

* * *

 _Something happened. Something really bad happened._

Alex Karev was a man who grew out of his ghost. A ghost that he had left behind. This time, the ghost crept in to his eyes and blinded him once again.

Back at Zurich, Cristina just finished a successful surgery that pumped up her mood. There's nothing more she would want than to hold her little girl. She opened the door and Shane stood to greet her.

"Dr. Yang." Shane said.

"Did she behave?" Cristina asked with a smile while looking at the guilt little four year old.

"Well... She demanded to see you. And I said no because she's not allowed inside the OR or to roam around the hospital alone so... the moment I turned my eyes away from her, she sneaked her way out." Shane reported.

"Shane, she's four. Are you kidding me?" Cristina already knew what happened because the nurses told her while she was operating.

"She's one smart four year old. I need to go. Please don't make me babysit again. I'm a surgeon not a nanny." Shane exclaimed.

"Sorry, I got called for an emergency surgery and Elsie was out in a downtown market. Plus, I don't trust her with anyone around other than you. Thank you." Shane smiled and said his goodbyes to the little girl. Cristina closed the door and turned around to look at her little trouble. She was seated at her chair with tears in her eyes.

"Megan Yang?" Cristina acted like a bad cop with her arms crossed.

"Mommy, I'm wreally sowwi." Megan looked at her mother with a guilty face.

Cristina shook her head. "Who could resist that beautiful face? Huh?" She kissed the forehead of her daughter and a flashback went through her mind.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Are you kidding me! Everything is positive!" Cristina Yang was holding and looking at five different pregnancy test and they resulted into positives. "Perfect! It is just what I need right now! Another freaking problem!" She hid the sticks in her bathroom cabinet and stood up from the floor. She was contemplating on getting an abortion again. Then, her phone and pager began buzzing crazy. It was time for work and her hospital needed her right now. She looked at her slightly swollen belly that she thought was the result of eating junk foods and said "I'll deal with you later."_

 _As she arrived at her office, a mountain of paperworks were waiting for her. "Great! Just great." She said with a sarcastic tone. Then, she thought of the problem she had earlier that was growing inside of her and what happened the last time she was in the same situation. The last time, she had a husband whom she loved so much that her decision to abort was the result of ending their happiness. The last time killed her marriage. The last time removed a piece of her that she lost forever. That piece was Owen. That last time was the moment she knew that Owen and her cannot be together and last forever. His needs to have children was going to break them apart, and it did. She stared at her office window view very long and then she remembered. She needed to go to the OBGYN._

 _She laid down on the exam table and Dr. Kelly Evans, an OB/GYN Maternal-Fetal Surgeon and also one of her new friends, ran the ultrasound probe on her tummy._

 _"So you think you're pregnant?" Kelly asked._

 _"I don't 'THINK', I 'KNOW' that I am pregnant. I've tested like five sticks and all came out positives. This is my third pregnancy. First one busted one of my fallopian tubes. The second one was aborted and broke my marriage, then this. Why does this keep happening to me?! Can't the universe understand that I don't want to be a mother!" Cristina was frustrated._

 _"Jeez, I get it. You don't want to be a mom. But, in my opinion, it looks like the universe think you should give birth to a human being. At least add another genius to the society. The universe is asking you to multiply your awesomeness." Kelly said._

 _"Well, I'm not asking for your opinion. And the universe can kiss my ass!" Cristina yelled._

 _"There she is." Kelly looked at the screen in awe._

 _"She! It's a she! What!?" Cristina said in panicked._

 _"You don't want to know the sex? Oh, sorry, I thought you're not one of those 'traditional, want to act like opening a present on christmas eve' women. I''m-" Kelly excused._

 _"Shut up!" Cristina interrupted._

 _"So, you're about eighteen weeks pregnant. You've already passed your first trimester." Kelly said._

 _"I thought it was all the junk food I was eating. Are you kidding me!" Cristina exclaimed._

 _"Well, the ultrasound is not kidding and your belly slightly swollen though very not visible. I'll be prescribing you prenatal vitamins." Kelly replied._

 _"Okay. Wait. I need to breathe." Cristina wanted to stood up but Kelly did something that made her changed her mind._

 _"Wait, there's the heart beat. Look at it. See! 18 weeks pregnant." Kelly continued._

 _Cristina stared at the monitor. A heart beat was present. It made her eyes swell and her heart melt. Then, she said "This baby needs a family. I don't have anything to offer her."_

 _"There are other options. You know, adoption." Kelly replied._

 _"I don't think she'll be happy and healthy with me. She will need a real family but I am going to take really good care of her for the remaining months. At least, I know that somehow, I did do something right." Kelly stared at a new Cristina._

 _Cristina Yang wiped the gel off of her stomach and stood up. She left and continued what she promised on that room. She did took care of the baby but something changed when she was at her week thirty two of her pregnancy._

 _She was crying at her office, right after she talked with the couple who wanted to adopt her baby girl. They were sweet and she could tell that they were going to be amazing parents. The reason why she was crying was that, she was already attached to her baby girl. She wanted her baby to be with her. She knew that she was already in the place of her life where she has so much time outside the hospital. She was the freaking director of the hospital and she already figured ways to balance her work and her personal life. But, she was also missing someone in her life and that was Owen. She wish Owen was there to be a father for their baby girl. But, ever since Cristina got a call from Meredith that Owen was shacking up with Derek's sister, she already knew he was moving on. The man of her life moved on. All she could think was that everything was her fault. Then, she felt the little person kicked at her insides and she knew she was not alone. Her baby wanted to tell her that she's there. She smiled and said, "I know you're there. I am so sorry. But, I know I made my decisions and I also know that I'm definitely going to suck if I will be your mother. I already thought everything, maybe I could suck less for you. We've been through a lot and I say, we should stick together." Cristina dialed the adoption agency and expressed that she was not giving her baby up for adoption._

 _A week before she gave birth, Cristina decided to tell Meredith Grey about her pregnancy. She wanted her person to know about this good thing. She knew Meredith would be helping her a lot._

 _"You reached Dr. Meredith Grey, I'm busy right now so just leave a message."_

 _"Mer, I don't know how to tell you this but... I am pregnant and it's already my due date next week. I just wanted to tell you because I need someone to know. I need my person to know that I am completely changing my life. But this is good. It's a girl by the way. I know you'll ask who's the father, well... it's Owen. Please do not tell him. I'll tell him myself. I want to know I am not ruining his life before I tell him. Anyways, I have to run. Take care always." Cristina turned off her phone._

 _A week later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She has brown eyes like her mother but a nose she got from her dad. Cristina was holding her baby girl. "Hello beautiful. Well, your father had a sister named Megan. He told me that she was beautiful, smart, and an amazing person. Your dad may not be here but I know she wants you to have this name. You'll be Megan Yang. I'm sorry that your dad isn't here. He's out there and it's all my fault. I don't want to ruined his life now. He's already happy but we can be happy just the two of us. Right?"_

 _The baby smiled and Cristina knew she was making the right call. She cannot hold a man knowing his in love with somebody else._

 _Two months later, she received a phone call from Alex Karev saying that Derek got in a car crash and he died. For a moment her world stopped. All she wanted to do was to see Meredith and make sure she'll be okay. Cristina called her mother to take Megan for a week so she can help Meredith._

 _At the funeral, she saw Owen but something changed. Owen was looking out for Amelia. She looked at the man she loved. The way he stared at Amelia, that's how he used to stare at her. A sharp pain in the chest grew on her. All she could think was she did this to herself. She let the man that she loved fall out of love with her._

 _Meanwhile, after Owen took care of Amelia, he wanted to talk to Cristina. But, she was busy with Meredith._

 _The funeral went by and Cristina needed to go home. She thought that Megan might think she abandoned her. She said her goodbyes to Meredith who she knew was still not okay but she needed to leave._

 _"Meredith. I have nothing to offer you to relieve your pain. But, I will always be here. And also, I need to leave. My daughter is waiting for me. I wish I could stay longer but..." Cristina held Meredith's hand._

 _"I know. Go. I'll be fine. I'm not great now but I'll be fine. Say hi to my god daughter for me. I'll get through this." Meredith said with tears in her eyes. The two women hugged and Cristina left._

 _Owen was trying to find Cristina after the funeral. He grabbed Alex to ask the whereabouts of her._

 _"Alex, where's Cristina?"_

 _"Dude, she left like thirty minutes ago. She said there's an emergency at her hospital." Alex replied and left him._

 _End of flashback._

* * *

"Megan, honey, get your backpack and let's go home. What do you want for dinner? I'll text Elsie to get cooking." Cristina asked Megan.

"Spwagheyti and meatballs." Megan said cheerfully.

"Okay then. I hope you wore out your baby talk soon. But, it's cute though." Cristina said quietly.

* * *

 **AN2: I presented Megan as a baby in the previous chapter because I had no idea what she'll be in my mind, but now I do. She's four and a mixture of Cristina and Owen. She's cute as a button.**


	3. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**AN: This chapter moved through around episode four and winter finale of Alex's trial.**

* * *

Alex Karev opened his phone. He went to his contacts and searched for Cristina Yang. He pressed call, hoping for her to answer. Four rings and...

"Alex?" Cristina said.

"Yang! Cristina, I just need to tell you something. I did something bad and I need an opinion from you. You're a person whose judgement is not clouded by her feelings." Alex replied.

"You mean Meredith's judgement is clouded by her feelings." Cristina said.

"Yeah, more like that." Alex replied.

"So, what is it?" Cristina asked.

"I beat an intern and it almost killed him. His face was all messed up because Jo-" Alex exclaimed.

"Wait, what!?" Cristina interrupted in shock.

Alex continued to state what happened. He needed some advice on what to do. If he should take the consequence or plead non-guilty...

As the trial progressed, Cristina was in Zurich worrying about Alex. She wanted to come home and help but she doesn't know how. All she could give was her support to him. He made such a stupid mistake but he doesn't deserved to be defined like that forever. While she was thinking about Seattle, somebody opened her office door. It was Megan's nanny, Elsie.

"Cristina, do you need something before I pick up Megan at school?" Elsie asked.

"Uh, yes. Megan asked for some reading books last night. Can you two stop by at the bookstore and help her pick out some?" Cristina said.

"Okay. Anything in particular for dinner?" Elsie added.

"Lasagna would be nice." Cristina said.

Elsie left and Cristina proceed with her work. After an hour, her phone rang. It was Meredith Grey.

"Cristina! I need your help! It's Alex." Meredith said.

"What happened to Alex?" Cristina asked as she stood up. She started to walk back and forth out of worrying for Alex.

"I'm currently at a surgery and I think he's about to do something stupid like take the two years in jail or something." Meredith exclaimed.

"What!? Is he out of his mind?!" Cristina asked.

"Apparently, Wilson had something going on and, Alex and his savior complex is trying to fix it. But, he doesn't know that he is just making it worst." Meredith said.

"I'm gonna call him." Cristina remarked.

"Okay, but I did the whole speech too. And I hope you could help because you are one of the few people he hangs on to. He doesn't tell you but he does." Meredith stated.

"I can't let this happen to Alex. He's being stupid for that hair ball! What if I come home? Maybe mock him until his senses come back." Cristina said.

"That would do... Cristina, I am afraid he's going to do something stupid." Meredith replied.

"That's it! I'm booking a flight. I'll call you back." Cristina turned off her phone and told her assistant to book her a flight back to Seattle.

Cristina arrived at her house and was being greeted by Megan.

"Mommy! Look! Elsie and I picked new bwooks." Megan exclaimed.

"Those are great books. But, I'll read them to you on the plane." Cristina said.

"Pwlane? Are we vwisiting gwandma?" Megan asked.

"No, we're going to Seattle. We are going to help Mommy's friend." Cristina explained.

"Auntie Meredith has a pwroblem?" Megan asked.

"Actually, it's Mommy's other friend, Uncle Alex. He's a great guy. He's a doctor too." Cristina explained.

"A dowctor like you? Does he do heawrts." Megan asked.

"No. He's a doctor for babies and kids like you. You'll like him." Cristina said.

"Will I meet my daddy thwere?" Megan's eyes twinkled.

"Where did you get that? I mean, why did you ask that, sweetie?" Cristina was taken back from her daughter's question.

"At schwool. My classmwates have mommy and I have that too. But, they have dad and I dwon't have that. Is my dad at Seattle?" Megan asked.

"Maybe... Yes... Do you want to meet him?" Cristina exclaimed.

"Can I? You won't be mad?" Megan asked.

"Why would I be mad? You never gave me reasons to be mad. Now, go to Elsie and help her pack our things. Tell her the toys you want to pack." Cristina told her daughter and Megan ran to her nanny.

Cristina brought out her phone and called Meredith.

"Mer?" Cristina said. "Cristina! I was trying to call you. Are you still flying here? I know you're very busy and you'll probably think about Megan. You could just call Alex and tell him things like "he's stupid" and stuff..." Mer exclaimed.

"No, we're flying there. How's Alex's stupid decision?" Cristina replied.

"I'm still trying to reach him. Wait, we're?... you're taking Megan with you? Are you sure?" Meredith said.

"Part of going there too was confessing to Owen and setting things straight. Plus, Megan is starting to ask. I don't want her to grow without a father. I don't want her to be like me. Well, I want her to be the successful me but... I don't want her to be the problematic me." Cristina explained.

"Okay. When are you two arriving?" Meredith said.

"Well, we're packing now and our flights are booked to London then Seattle. We'll be there by tomorrow." Cristina replied.

"Okay then, I'll be at the airport." Meredith said.

* * *

 **AN2: Sorry for the delay. I couldn't think of anything how to make Cristina come to Seattle. Plus, I have work to finish. Thank you for the lovely comments. Sorry for Megan's baby talk. Just remove the extra W's. R &R**


	4. I Almost Do

**AN: I was going to wait on what happened on Alex's trial but, what the heck! I'm gonna make my own outcome. Lol.**

* * *

Cristina held her sleeping daughter as they walk down the airport of Seattle. She saw Meredith's hand waving at her. That was her person over there. It has been five years since she left. This used to be her home. Now, her daughter was her home.

"Is that her? Head full of hair just like yours. Let me take your things." Meredith gave her a helping hand and rolled all of her things to her car.

"You should cancel your hotel reservations and stay with me." Meredith said.

"Your house is a frat house. Your long lost sister lives there." Cristina replied.

"So? She's good with kids. We'll shove our kids to her and have a night at Joe's. We'll get stinking drunk and dance everything out. What'd you say?"

"We'll stick at the hotel. Plus, Alex lives with you. Speaking of which, how is Alex? Did he do the stupid thing?"

"Nope, my speech worked. Apparently yours did too. The trial is moving. He needs our support and you need to mock him! Get him back to his mojo!"

"I'll do that right away! Did you brought a safety child seat for Megan?"

"You did not ask me too! But, be glad I have three kids so I'm always prepared. She can use Bailey's."

Cristina shook the back of her daughter. Megan was waking up slowly. She rubbed her cute little eyes and let out a yawn.

"Hey, sweetie. We're at Seattle." Cristina told her daughter.

Megan looked at the woman in front of her, beside her mother. "Hi, it is very nice to finally meet you. I'm your Auntie Meredith."

"Hello." Megan touched Mer's face.

"You're pretty. You looked like Dr. Kelly. You have blonde hair just like hers."

Meredith smiled at Megan's compliment."Thank you. Uhm, Kelly? You're OB GYN friend is Zurich? She's you're 'me' in Zurich? I didn't know you like blondes as your friends."

"It's a matter of circumstances. She's cool. You should meet her. You two have a lot in common except she doesn't live here so, it means that she doesn't almost 'die' every once in a while." Cristina replied.

"Oh, she's a woman with issues too?"

"A lot, but like you, she handles them gracefully."

"How the hell did I handle my issues gracefully? I ended up talking with a shrink."

"Meredith, I'm tired. Can't you just accept my compliment and let us sleep in the ride. I'm freaking tired and something tells me, this is one hell of a weekend."

Meredith glanced at Cristina while driving. She was glad that she's back. Then, she remembered what happened earlier. It was about Owen.

"Fine. Thank you. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Amelia ran away. I think. She left a note for Owen saying that don't find her because she needs some time to think."

"Why? It's only been how many months? Aren't they supposed to be happy because she's everything Owen wants."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No, I mean. She wants kids. You said she talks a lot so, they get to resolve their problems faster."

"Well, you see, she doesn't want to have kids."

"What!?"

"But I think that's just trauma talking and Alex knew why."

"Alex knows? How?"

"She confided with him."

"So Amelia found comfort to Alex? See, Alex really grew up. That is why he doesn't need to go back to his past. He's reliable and smart. He's compassionate and I think, he deserves all the chance in life. That prison can rot all on its own because it is not getting Alex Karev."

"You just changed the subject in a new dimensional way. Well done Cristina Yang."

"Let's not talk about Amelia, please."

"Fine. Go to sleep."

Meredith had let Cristina sleep all through the ride to the hotel. The hotel Cristina reserved was near to the hospital just as she always liked. Meredith shook Cristina a bit to wake her up.

"Cristina? We're here and your daughter is wide awake."

"That'll probably be jet lag." Cristina replied.

"Why are you not having jet lag?"

"Had a 6 hour surgery at Zurich. I'm tired and she slept all throughout the flight."

"That explains it. This time, I'll carry Megan. You carry the luggages."

Meredith carried Megan through the hotel and Cristina took the luggages out. The hotel staff helped and rolled they're things up to their room. Megan was already comfortable with Meredith, given it was their first time actually seeing each other in person. Although, they may have talked to each other in the screen for the past years. Cristina opened the hotel room and Mer released Megan on the floor. The little girl squirmed and ran on the big room. She immediately launched herself in front of the television to watch kiddie shows. Meanwhile, Mer's phone rang, it was Alex.

"Alex? Where the hell are you? You've been missing for the whole twenty four hours!"

"I'm fine Mer. I'm sorry."

"You gave me a scare! I thought we're going to lose you forever! Don't do that again!"

"I know, I'm so sorry."

Cristina took the phone from Meredith's ear.

"Alex! It's Cristina! You stupid evil spawn, you listen to me! Don't do that again because you do not deserve that! Do you hear me! You do not deserve to go to jail!"

"I'm so glad to hear you. Wait, you're with Mer? You're here?"

"Yes, because I thought you were going to do something stupid! So, I hopped to the nearest flight to atleast catch you. Come here, please. We're at the Seaside Hotel near Grey Sloan. I need to see you. I need to hit you!"

"Fine. I'll be there in a hour."

Alex turned off the phone and the two women were catching up with a lot of things for the time they have been apart.

* * *

 _Owen was at his home, alone. Here he was again at one of the strangest and most familiar feeling of all, being left behind. Cristina did it before but there was a reason. Now, Amelia was doing it to him but this time, the reasons were awful._

 _Why does this kept happening to him?_

 _What the hell did he do to deserve these things?_

 _Does he really deserve to be a father to have been married to people who have no interest in having children?_

 _Is the universe punishing him?_

 _All of these questions kept running to his head and suddenly, his eyes were blurred by his tears. He wiped them off and stood up. He took his car keys and drove to the hospital._

 _At the hospital, the first person he saw was Nathan._

 _"Nathan!"_

 _"Owen? So, have you talked with your wife?"_

 _"Nope and I need a drink so, is the offer still up?"_

 _"Sure, just let me change."_

 _The two guys left the hospital. Owen drowned his sorrows and told everything to Nathan. The next day, Nathan mentioned to Meredith what happened to Owen because he was concerned with his friend. But, Meredith didn't knew where Amelia was and she was trying to leave to go to the airport._

* * *

Cristina was alone with Megan. She was brushing her hair with her fingertips. All she knew was that her heart was filled with joy. The joy she both found in her work and in her daughter. Everything was great but something was missing and wrong. Her conscience was telling her that it was time to tell Owen the truth because she owed this to her daughter.

"I promise you that everything will be fine. It's not going to be easy but we will work this out."

While brushing through the hair of her daughter, her phone rang. It was Alex.

"Hey, thank you again for going all the way here to tell me how stupid I am. I never got the chance to tell you earlier when I was there that you deserve to be happy too. I mean you are happy but, you deserve to be completely happy, Cristina."

"Sure. Thanks Evil Spawn."

"Something tells me that my trial wasn't the only reason you came."

"Actually yes. I came here to tell Owen the truth. Alex, I'm scared."

"You're scared? Of what?"

"I'm scared that he'll hate me for hiding this to him."

"Cristina, it's Hunt. He maybe married to someone else but I know that he'll never hate you. I think he'll thank you. You gave him a child. A beautiful child and even named her after his sister."

"Wow. What have you done with Evil Spawn?"

"Really?! Way to kill the mood Yang! But seriously, he'll thank you for whatever his reactions are. You gave him his freaking world."

"Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Cristina."


	5. Little Do You Know

Cristina took her first step at the most familiar place in the world. Here she was again, the place where she experienced life and death. Meredith greeted her with coffee and took Megan.

"Hey! Coffee? Oh, glad your here. I told Dr. Bailey your here and boy she was glad to hear your name. She has a high profile case for you."

"You have your head of cardio."

"But, she's not Cristina Yang."

"How the hell am I suppose to have the time to tell Owen about Megan?"

"You'll have time. You'll have residents to help and check your patient. And, you'll have fellows to!" Cristina glared Meredith because she was very persuading.

"Let me talk to Dr. Bailey first then I'll decide."

Meredith showed Cristina the way to Dr. Bailey's office. Along the way, they were greeted by a surprised April Kepner.

"Cristina? Oh my gosh! You're here! It's been a while."

"Kepner!"

They remembered that Megan was in the view. They didn't want Kepner to be the one telling Owen he has a child with her.

"We have to find Dr. Bailey. We'll catch up later." Cristina added.

"Uh, okay."

April was left confused about the little girl but she knew not to get in everybody's way. The evidence that she has Cristina's hair was already clear that the little girl was related to Cristina.

"Dr. Bailey?" Cristina said while she was at the door.

"Dr. Yang, you're here! I'm so glad to see you." Bailey stood up and hugged Cristina.

"Uh, okay?"

Cristina was confused with Bailey's actions but she did hugged her back.

"It's been a long time Cristina." Bailey saw the little girl who's Meredith was holding.

"And who is this beautiful face we have?" Bailey touched her little hand.

"Hi. I'm Megan." Megan smiled.

"She's my daughter Dr. Bailey." Cristina added.

"Your daughter! Wow, Cristina, I am so glad you've changed your mind." Bailey smiled at the little munchkin.

"Well, when I held her, she definitely changed my mind."

"Anyways, you can put her in the daycare along with the other kids if you want.

"And she can meet Bailey and Ellis." Meredith added.

"I have a case for you that you are very familiar with." Bailey handed her the chart.

"Hypoplast Left Heart Syndrome. And, just like your last case, the baby is rejecting the artificial conduit. The hospital has three printers now. You can use one to print the conduit." Bailey added.

"Well, I have to check the MRI's to see if she is a viable candidate. But, seeing the chart, she almost has the same situation with my very first case which is Baby Nathan."

"You'll do it?"

"I don't see why not? But, I only have a week here so, we'll extend another week but anymore more than that will be a chaos for my hospital. She can have the follow up with your Cardio doctors."

"Thank you Dr. Yang." Meredith checked her pager.

"Can you also do consults? I have one at the ER. It needs both GENERAL and CARDIO consults." Meredith added.

"The ER? I don't know." Cristina gave Meredith a look because she was trying to avoid meeting Owen without being ready.

"Plus, I have to meet the patient today."

"Meet the patient then do the consult. Your drama could wait Yang." Bailey said.

"Uh, Dr. Bailey I don't work here anymore." Cristina clarified.

Dr. Bailey gave Cristina "the stare" just like she did back when Cristina was an intern.

"Okay, fine. I'll meet the patient and do the consult."

The two women proceeded with their patients and Megan was left in day care along with Bailey and Ellis.

At the ER, Owen was doing some sutures at bed three at a patient with a gash on his arm. The patient was asleep and he quietly sutures his arm while thinking about Amelia. Edwards suddenly passed by and Owen knew his wife was with her resident.

"Edwards! How is Amelia?" Owen asked.

"She's fine and safe for the hundredth time." Stephanie replied.

"Have you told her to come home?"

"Yes. For the hundredth time also." Stephanie was trying to avoid Dr. Hunt because of all his questions.

"Sorry, Dr. Hunt, I have to go. Dr. Grey needs me." Stephanie added.

Owen gave up and went back to his patient. The moment he turned around, it was like the time suddenly froze and went back years ago. It was like seeing her for the first time in the ambulance door. That face he remembered so well, it was even more beautiful.

 _Was he dreaming?_

 _Was he seeing a ghost?_

 _Was he seeing someone that looked exactly like her?_

 _Questions kept running through his head._

"Cristina?" Cristina froze and looked at Owen but Meredith immediately called her.

"Cristina! Over here!" Cristina turned but left a smile for Owen.

She wasn't prepared to meet him right exactly as she entered the ER doors. He looked gloomy like the world has taken a toll on him. She remembered that Amelia ran away. He really loved her, she thought. She hoped that introducing their daughter to him would take some of the weight he felt in his heart. She hoped that they would figure out their problem soon because even though it hurts, she wanted him to be happy.

"The lungs are cleared and equal. No signs that this patient would need my help."

"Okay. Thank you." Meredith replied.

"I'll go. My patient with HLHS is scheduled for some consult and start of conduit printing this afternoon. I'm going to see the kids in daycare and probably have some catching up with people here. I'll meet you at the cafeteria for lunch later."

"Okay. If you need me just page me. This guy needs some CT."

Cristina opened the curtains that was blocking Owen's view. He wanted to approach her but he needed to finish his sutures first because all the interns were occupied or might turn this guy into a Frankenstein. Cristina continued to walk out of the ER, not looking back because she knew that the pair of blue eyes were waiting to see her. Owen finished his sutures, finally. He ordered an intern to finish the patients papers and walked out of the ER to find Cristina.

 _Was he dreaming?_

 _Did he really saw her?_

He always had dreams of her because he missed her so much. He knew it was wrong to miss her because he was married and he loved his wife, Amelia. He first searched the OR board to see if she's in surgery but she wasn't there. He looked at the Cardio wing and the Pediatric floor to check if she had patients there. He was getting tired and hopeless so he decided to stop and thought maybe that was him dreaming of her again. He retreated and thought of the one place he could go back in time. It has been a while since he went to this rusty old place. Yet, it still screamed nostalgic to him. The gush of air reminded him how he used to hold her. He opened his eyes and tears started to form. How could this happen? She was a million miles away yet she was still capable of making him fall in love with her all over again. He knew the moment he would step in this place, he would drop everything he built in order to move on from her. He has a wife now. A wife who left him yet he knew she will come back. But, what would have happened if Cristina had not left? Would he laid his eyes on Amelia? Probably not because Cristina got him at the tip of her finger no matter how many times she would tell him to find someone new. Another gush of air flew out and all his tears dried out. The sound of the door suddenly crept slowly. He turned around, somehow hopelessly hoping it would be her.

"Owen?"

"You're real? It's you. Cristina?"

She smiled like it never changed. He still remembered it so well.

"It's me."

"I thought I was dreaming."

"Well-"

Before she could continue to speak, his arms were wrapped around her body. All she could do was return the very warm welcome that she secretly wait for. She hugged him back tightly and he kissed her hair. For a moment, he forgot he was married. He forgot he was committed to someone else. But, he remembered the smell of her hair and the way she inhaled and exhaled while he held her. She was in his arms. It was like a huge weight went off his shoulders and all his problems went away.

"Owen? I have something to tell you."

"I miss you."

"I could tell it so well. I miss you too."

She laughed a little and he could hear it clearly behind his ears. He slowly let her go and he was back to reality again. She still got it. Whenever she would touch him, the world could just stop and make him leave reality with her.

"What do you want to tell?"

"I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Could you come with me? Please?"


	6. Say You Won't Let Go

AN: I have no medical degree nor am I close to being a doctor. I am a science teacher and I teach some earth science, physics, and a sprinkle of chemistry to a bunch of twelve to fourteen year olds. I know the body systems and I could definitely teach it to young teenagers but SURGERY is nowhere near my comprehension. Lol!

* * *

"Could you come with me? Please?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Cristina and Owen walked together, in silence, through the halls of the hospital. As they were about to be near the hallway of the daycare, Cristina's pager went on.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Is it 911?"

"Yes, my HLHS is in v-fib. I need to go. But!-"

"Go. This could wait. I could wait."

"You've been waiting long enough."

"I could still wait for a few more hours."

Cristina smiled lightly at him. He was so patient and kind. He would be an amazing father to Megan. She always thought of it from the moment he mentioned he wanted a family. She proceeded to the Pediatric wing to check her patient.

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex received a call from the Defense Attorney. His head suddenly calmed down. DeLuca stopped pressing charges. What happened? Why did DeLuca removed his charges against him? He got up from his bedroom to tell Meredith who's at the hospital. He couldn't say if he's happy or not. But, a huge weight went off his shoulders. He was preparing to leave when there was a knock from the door. It was Jo.

Jo was breathing, finally. She gasped all the air she could get with sight of Alex. He was in front of her and not in jail. She didn't put him in jail. He was safe and sound at Grey's house. Her eyes were baggy and filled with tears. She couldn't speak. She tried yet words failed to let her express all the things she felt. Honestly, she doesn't know what she felt. Her foot and heart directed her to hold him. She hugged him as tightly as she could because she needed to feel that he was here. He's real. He hugged her back as tightly because it has been a while since he held her. Even with dark circles and tired ambiance, she was still beautiful and radiant. She slowly pulled out her embrace from him. She stared at him for the last time and left.

* * *

"Dr. Yang the conduit your printing is not done yet. But, the artificial conduit is available." The nurse said.

"I know, let's hope she wouldn't reject it. This little girl needs it as soon as possible. Book an OR. Page Dr. Murphy and Dr. Pierce."

Stephanie was dumbfounded when she heard Leah was scrubbing instead of her.

"Dr. Murphy is scrubbing? But, Dr. Yang, I'm the resident on the case." Stephanie asked.

"I asked Dr. Webber who has been wanting to specialize in cardio and he mentioned that Murphy is very promising. You can scrub in but Murphy is assisting. Plus, Dr. Webber said you have a bright future in neuro. Now, page the head of cardio and Dr. Murphy. Hurry up!"

The OR Gallery suddenly filled up. Cristina Yang was back to perform a surgery once again here at Grey Sloan. Everyone wanted to see her do her magic. Owen heard the news but he was too late because it was jammed pack in the gallery. He was hungry all of a sudden so he went to the near vending machine to have something to eat. His head was running wild again so he thought of a way to calm him down. He called April if he could visit Harriet at daycare and she agreed.

* * *

At daycare, he was seated at one of those fluffy pillow chairs with Harriet in his chest, sleeping soundly. He stood up and slowly put her down to the crib. He was on his way out when a little girl approached the crib of Harriet that looked like she was waking her up. He went back to the scene and stopped the little girl from waking the baby.

"Hello there. I hope you are not having the idea of waking the baby up." Owen crouched down to the level of the little girl.

"Ssssh. I'm singing to hewr because I nowticed that she was fuwzzy." The little girl turned to look at the man.

"Great job. Alright then, I'm going. Keep an eye on her." Owen smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to gow and pwlay. Bye bye Doctor."

"Bye bye." Owen left after a minute with a smiling heart. The little girl made her heart smile and swell. In his mind, the little girl must be special. He looked at his watch, he had spent 3 hours at daycare.

* * *

"Damn it. Put her on the transplant list. But I'll go ahead with the bi-directional surgery. We need to come up with a new plan." Cristina said.

Cristina was frustrated because she needed to come up with a new surgical plan. She did not expect that the baby girl's heart would deteriorate this fast. The surgery lasted for four hours, trying to fix everything. Cristina was fixing something that was in pieces. It was hard but she pulled through, for now. The baby girl was in serious danger and very much near in her death bed but she was trying to be strong. She told the parents about the need for a new heart and all the other details. Her patient was stable, for now. But, her heart and mind was still not stable. She wanted to tell Owen so badly four hours ago but right now, all she wanted was to rest before he would face him. She went to the Attendings' lounge and gladly, no one was there. She sat there in the dark, contemplating every decision she made. She was trying to fix something that was in pieces, just like the heart of her patient. She was trying to fix the mistake of not telling him that she knew she was pregnant. Now, everything was very complicated.

 _She loves him._

 _He loves someone._

 _Now, he loved her._

 _ **Loved! Past tense.**_

The main reason she did not tell him because he was moving on. Telling him that she was pregnant would complicate things. He would be forced to stay with her and she didn't want that.

As she was thinking, the door creek open. It was Owen.

"Cristina?"

Owen slowly went in to see her. She was in tears. His heart melted because he never wanted to see her cry. He sat down next to her and immediately held her tightly around his arms. He kissed her forehead like it was yesterday and told her everything would be okay. It had been a long time since she felt something regenerating. His arms wrapped tightly around her and his lips softly pressing into her forehead bore her from reality. He was not hers to be holding unto him like that. She slowly released him and dried every visible tears as possible. She stood up and asked him to stand.

"Let's go. Come with me again please? I need to tell you something?"

"Why not here? It's just the two of us?"

"I need to show it to you."

"Okay."

They walked through silence again and finally they reached the front of the daycare. He was confused why she would take him there.

"I need you to wait at the conference room. Okay?"

Owen went to the nearest conference room and waited for her. It was the longest two minutes of his life. Then, finally, the door opened and Cristina entered.

"Owen, I need to tell you something I should have told you from the minute I found out. This is one of the reasons why I am here besides for Alex."

"You said you wanted to show me something? What is it?"

"Before you meet her-"

Her? He was going to meet someone. Questions were crowding in every corner of his mind.

"I would like to tell it to you first. Let's sit down."

They sat down, facing each other.

"I am so sorry for hiding this to you for the last five years. You see, Owen, I was pregnant when I left Seattle. I didn't know until I was already at my second trimester."

"You were pregnant?"

"Yes. I decide to carry through since I couldn't do another abortion that nearly killed every bit of me. I sorted through putting her on adoption but then I gave birth to this beautiful baby. It's a girl, by the way. She weighed eight pounds probably because of you. She has beautiful bright brown eyes and you have her nose. She has brown hair and a very pale skin. She's a mixture of us, Owen. I am sorry for waiting this long."

"Wait. I have a- I mean, we have a child together? A daughter?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? Everything would have made sense. My life would have made sense."

"I found out that you were moving on. I was a bit hurt."

"You gave birth already when Derek died. Why didn't you told me then?"

"I saw how you cared for her, Amelia. It was the same way you used to care and look at me. I figured if I told you, you would leave her and be with me but I would never bear if you would stay with me because of our kid. I wanted you to be happy and have your own family. Maybe I thought by now, you would have started your life with her."

"You thought all those things without giving me credit that maybe, somehow, we would sort everything out. It doesn't have turn as badly as you thought it would." Owen's voice was raising.

"And I am very sorry. It took me many long years to build and move on from you. It was hard but I surpass it and I knew it was time to stop thinking about myself and start thinking about what I would want for my daughter. She started asking questions and I couldn't answer them properly so I knew I had to fix my mistake. I am very sorry Owen. I am still selfish and you knew I would always be but I would be selfless for the people I love."

"What is her name?" Owen knew he had to calm down. He was mad at Cristina for not telling him but his heart was happy about this. He couldn't be mad at her because she gave him something that he was asking for her a very long time ago.

"Her name is Megan. Megan Alexandra Yang-Hunt. I gave her Lexi's name as her middle name. Also, ofcourse, I named her after your sister because you told me how amazing she is."

"Megan?" He smiled at her. "Can I meet her?"

"Of course. Wait here."

Owen waited for the next longest three minutes of his life. The door opened slowly and a familiar little girl walked inside. That was the little girl who tried to sing at Harriet. That little girl was her very own daughter. Cristina was right. She was a beautiful mixture of the both of them. Cristina lifted her into her arms and introduced her to him.

"Megan. This is Owen and... he is your DAD."

"Hi Megan."


	7. You And Me

"Hi Megan." Owen looked at her daughter with teary eyes. She was so beautiful and it made him fall in love with her in an instant. Actually, the second that Cristina said she was pregnant, he already fell in love with her. She looked a lot like Cristina with a bit of him. Her curly brown hair contrasted her porcelain skin. She has a round rose bud mouth just like her mother.

"Hi." Megan was a bit shy meeting the man whom her mother said was her dad. She's young yet she could comprehend that for a while, her mom said that her dad live in Seattle and that he couldn't be with them. Now, they were in Seattle and the man that was in front of them was her dad. She smiled and opened her arms, motioning to Owen that she could carry her from her mother. Owen immediately lifted Megan from Cristina. They looked each other closely and she suddenly hugged him.

"Hi daddy." Owen was rejoicing and he couldn't help but to cry. It might have took them five years to get to this point. Cristina might have hid her for long but he was so thankful and he couldn't really be angry at her for everything. She gave him his world. Her daughter was her world now.

"Thank you, Cristina. Thank you."

Cristina was crying by just looking at them. She never thought it would be this breath taking.

"They're paging me at the ER." Owen said.

He didn't want to leave because her daughter was telling stories and it was just enchanting.

"Oh, okay. We need to get ready to go back to the hotel." Cristina said.

"Already? Can I know what hotel you two are staying? It's my day off tomorrow and I was wondering if I could take her out?"

"Sure. We're in Room 106 at Seaside Hotel. I'll be here at the hospital at 9. If you want, we could just meet here and you can take her wherever you want. But first, you have to tell her because she's very picky of the places she wants to go."

"Okay. Thank you Cristina." Owen knelt down in the level of his daughter.

"Megan, I was wondering if we could go to the Zoo tomorrow and I'll buy you some toys? How's that sound?"

"Zoo! I love animals! Mommy always take me therwe when we were at Swiss. Mommy can I gow with daddy to the Zwoo?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Thank you Mommy." Megan was delightful with her day tomorrow.

"They're paging again. I need to go. Megan, I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart."

"Bye bye daddy."

Megan gave her dad a big hug before they head back to the hotel. Owen kissed the forhead of her daughter and immediately looked at Cristina who was staring at them. She was dumbfounded when he saw his pair of blues looking at her. She missed those looks because that was the same way he looked at her at their wedding or every single time he saw her when they were together. She never thought he would look at her that way again. She smiled at him like a melted candle and he rose up from his knees. They were looking at each other even closer. He smiled back at her.

"Thank you Cristina. Although I needed more of an explanation but knowing her already made me feel extremely happy. I know you might think I'm mad. I am at some point and I need to understand you more. But for now, I am just glad you came to your conclusions to let me know her and be her father."

"I'm sorry again. It was selfish for me. I'm trying hard here. I hope you could forgive me."

"I'll always forgive you. No matter what the circumstances are. I'll never stay mad at you."

"Thank you, Owen."

His pager ran again.

"I really need to go. Bye Megan, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie."

"Bye daddy."

Megan waved to her father goodbye.

"Let's get you ready sweetie. I'll hand you to Auntie Meredith because I have to change and then we'll go home, okay?"

Megan nodded and Cristina handed her to Meredith, who was at daycare to see Ellis and Bailey. Cristina changed her clothes and the both of them went home.

* * *

At their hotel, Megan was sleeping beside her mother who was at the phone talking to Meredith. Meredith was still at the hospital because she was on-call for that night.

"He wasn't mad? Whoa! Really?" Meredith said.

"No, he's mad but he said he couldn't really stay mad at me forever." Cristina said, in describing Owen's reactions.

"Hmm. Well it sounds Owen to me. I have to tell you something."

"What?" Cristina asked.

"Amelia is at home and she's taking Alex's room. I wonder how she would take it finding out her husband has a daughter with his ex wife. Especially that their main problem is about her not wanting kids."

"Sounds very Cristina to me."

"It's weird though. She seems like a mother type of person. Especially when they discussed kids right in my face. I never thought she would freak out."

"You know what, can we talk something else other than Amelia?"

"You sound like a person who hasn't move on."

"I'm just saying, I'm not into topic about her knowing it's weird to talk about her. Oh yeah, Alex called! He said that DeLuca went off with his charges against him. That sounds fantastic!"

"It's weird though. He was all rampage and mad about it then he just removed his charges. I wonder why?"

"Of course his rampage because Alex did the rampage first to his face. Maybe he came through his senses that Alex is Mr. SaveTheChildren guy."

"We'll talk about that tomorrow at lunch with Alex. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye Mer."

* * *

Cristina placed her phone at the side table and pulled their blanket. She looked at her sleeping daughter who was safe and sound. It's going to be a great day for her tomorrow. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Mommy, wakey wakey! We're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo!" Megan was jumping up and down from the bed. She was very excited because of her dad.

"Alrighty then!" Cristina rose from bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Megan followed and brushed her teeth as well. As they were about to go out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door.

"What the hell, it's freaking early. Okay, Megan, go to the table and then we'll order room service."

Cristina proceeded to open the door to see who was visiting them. It was Owen.

"Whoa! You're early." Cristina said.

"I was thinking of taking you two for breakfast."

"Daddy! Daddy! You're here! You're here!" Megan ran to his father's arms. She was so happy to see him.

"Hey my little sweetness, how about I take you and your Mommy to breakfast?" Owen then kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I want pancakes! Please?" Megan asked.

"Sure do! You get dressed and I'll wait for you two down the lobby."

"You can wait here. We'll get dressed at the bathroom." Cristina and Megan quickly got dressed and Owen waited for them. When the two got out of the bathroom, a smile on Owen's face couldn't be removed. He was happy to see the both of them. It was like a continuation of his marriage with Cristina where nothing bad ever happened to them. The abortion, cheating, moving across the country, and divorce never happened. But, his mind still jumped for the whereabouts of Amelia. His last news about was her hide and seek at Edwards place.

"Let's go? Thank you for this Owen." Cristina broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sure. Come on sweetie. I will carry you." Owen gestured Megan to come close, so he could lift her up.

They left the hotel premises to go to the nearest diner at Seattle.

* * *

After breakfast, Cristina went to the hospital to do some surgeries and wait for a heart. Finally, a call was made and the heart was on its way. She was relieved by her luck. A viable heart for the little miracle. She did the heart transplant with knowing that every possible complications could rose through. She couldn't admit the she was scared. She didn't know that she became attached to this case. She went back to the attendings' lounge when Owen called.

"Hey, anything you need?" Cristina asked.

"Nothing. We're just asking if you're done with the surgery."

"Uhm, yes. My heart transplant was finished thirty minutes ago. Why?"

"Mommy! Come with us please! Mommy! Pleasee!" Cristina could tell Megan was very cheerful at the other side of the phone.

"Can you give the phone to your dad?"

"Hey! Since your done, why don't you joins us?"

"She's very hyper Owen. Did you gave her too much ice cream?"

"Yeah. I kinda gave her three cones." Owen sounded guilty.

"I can really tell. Your hands are going to be very full. I don't think I want to join. The last time I fed her with too much sugar, I wound up in a therapy session costing 500$ per hour."

"Oh my... I can handle this, right?"

"I'm just joking! But, she's a lot handful."

"Still care to join us?"

"Fine. Text me the details and I'll see you two in half an hour. I have to check my heart transplant patient before I head there."

* * *

Cristina saw her daughter and Owen walking through the park. Megan's face lit up when she saw her mother. She ran fast as she could to hug her mom and Cristina did as well.

"Oh hi sweetie! Hi Owen, how was zoo?"

"The zwoo was amazing mommy! We saw many animwals!"

Megan went on and on with her stories. Cristina never seen her daughter this delightfully happy. They sat down at the bench while Megan watched and played with the ducks on the nearby pond. The two finally had a decent time to talk after the revelation yesterday.

"Thank you and I'm still very sorry for hiding the truth. I was still selfish and I had no idea what was I missing through." Cristina looked at him through his eyes. She still melted like a butter whenever he looked at him.

"I know. I just wished you would trusted me. If you have told me I think..."

"Wait, please don't say you would have been with me because I don't want you to be with me because I was pregnant. Please do understand that."

"I know. I just can't help but think..."

"You married Amelia for a reason. You love her and I saw that. I really saw that."

"How could you tell? Because of the whole funeral? I see you still judge everything and over-analyze. You want to control things Cristina but you can't. You had a choice and you chose not to tell me for your own sake. I hope you would have thought of me from all those decisions you have made!"

"That's why I am here to correct those mistakes. I was selfish and I adamantly admit it! I am so sorry Owen."

"You said you two were going back to Zurich next week. How are we going to fix this?"

"I've extended our period here until we can fix this. Have you told your wife?"

"No. Not yet. We're having some problems and she's refusing to speak to me so... I will talk to her about this."

"Okay."

"Amelia would be fine with this. She would understand."

Cristina was getting a bit uncomfortable with their topic.

"It's getting late. I think we have to head back to the hotel."

"Okay. I'll drive you two back. Let's have dinner first?"

"We would love some Chinese take out? We could eat it at the hotel?"

Owen smiled and they both agreed to have some Chinese takeout dinner. They went back to the hotel and ate while watching some cartoons. Before, they used to do this while watching surgery tapes right next to each other.

"I need to go. I have to be at the hospital early. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Owen kissed his sleeping daughter and Cristina watched them. How could she deprived him from all of this? This was her worst mistake she had made in her life. She walked Owen through the hotel door.

"Thank you for the day and I am still sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I already forgave you by just looking at her. She's beautiful Cristina. She's very much like you."

Cristina smiled and Owen kissed her cheeks. He lingered much longer than usual and she closed her eyes. She breathed his scent which she missed so much. He finally stopped and looked at her beautiful face. He looked at her for the last time and left. She closed the door and smiled like a teenage girl. He still made her tremble.


End file.
